jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Joestar
|japname = ジョナサン・ジョースター |birthname = |namesake = Jonathan’s Family Restaurant Interview with Araki. Get Back (Beatles song) |stand = The World (post mortem) Lineage Stand (post mortem) |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 12 (Vol. 1 Ch. 1-5) 20 (Ch. 6 onwards) |birthday = April 4, 1868''JoJo 6251'' |zodiac = Aries |czodiac = Dragon |death = February 7, 1889''Chapter 44 Into Oblivion'' |gender = Male |nation = British |height = 195 cm. |weight = 105 kg. |blood = A |hair = Black (Manga, All Star Battle) Blue (Anime) |eyes = Blue |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Dio Brando (adopted brother) George Joestar (father) Mary Joestar (mother) Erina Joestar (wife) George Joestar II (son) Lisa Lisa/Elisabeth Joestar (daughter-in-law) Giorno Giovanna (biological son) Joseph Joestar (grandson) Josuke Higashikata (great-grandson) Holy Joestar (great-granddaughter) Jotaro Kujo (great-great grandson) Jolyne Cujoh (great-great-great granddaughter) |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 1 The Coming of Dio |mangafinal = Vol. 5 Ch. 44 Into Oblivion |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Hideyuki Tanaka (Game) Kazuya Nakai (Young; Game) Katsuyuki Nishio (Movie) Kazuyuki Okitsu (Anime & All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is the protagonist and hero of Part I: Phantom Blood of the series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is the son of the wealthy George Joestar and is an honest, kind and positive young man whose life is fraught with tragedy. Appearance 'Childhood' As per the norm during the Victorean Era, Jonathan's childhood attire consisted of a jacket, white dress shirt, breeches and a pair of long socks with black shoes. As a nobleman, he also wears a flamboyant looking ribbon tie and a vest much like his father's. His outfit remains consistent all throughout his childhood, though he takes the jacket off at times to lounge outside or fight. In more formal boxing matches, Jonathan will don the typical boxing shorts and white tank top. 'Adult Years' In his older years, Jonathan replaces his breeches with longer dress pants and tends to roll up his coat sleeves to match his mature appearance and profession as a scholar in Archaeology. He also wears a striped team uniform during University football games. When he sets out to Ogre Street to find a cure for his father's illness, he dons a detective like outfit, complete with a cap and cape-like cloak. During the journey to Windknights Lot, his outfit is a mixture of his formal and detective-like outfit, though its completely altered after his fight with Tarukus. Towards the later half of the arc and his final battle with Dio, he dons a sleeveless tank top with shoulder guards, giving him an appearance similar to Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. Gallery Jonathan Adult.png|Concept Art for the new Animated Series 4HlfN.png|Young Jonathan as depicted in the Anime Jonathan ASB.jpg|Jonathan in All-Star-Battle Dio&Jojo.png|Jonathan and Dio meet for the first time Dio&Jojo2.png|Jonathan and Dio boxing Dio&Jojo3.png|"This time I'm going to beat you until you'll cry!!!" British Pride.png|British Pride tumblr_mejbvvNY6x1qhcw70o3_250.jpg|Erina kissed Jonathan for the last time. pb jojo render.jpg|Jonathan render for Phantom Blood: The Video Game 126517.jpg|Jonathan after Araki's style change 80789.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Main Protagonists Category:Part I Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users